


Poke Her

by Hillberry



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillberry/pseuds/Hillberry
Summary: Strip poker night with the delinquents?





	Poke Her

“How did you get me to agree to this?” Lexa grumbled under her breath. She scratched the back of her neck and took a swig of her drink.

“Clarke’s boobs,” Anya replied simply.

Lexa smirked, Anya wasn't wrong. When Octavia had gleefully reported that there was to be a strip poker game at her apartment Lexa couldn't have been less interested until Anya elbowed her in the ribs and whispered, “strip poker, with Clarke?” Into her friend’s ear.

“And why did you want to come?” Lexa countered

Anya shrugged, “Watch you make an idiot of yourself?” She suggested

Lexa shot her friend a pointed look.

“Fine, maybe Raven’s boobs?” Anya whispered, “and apparently boy Blake’s abs,” she said louder, taking her eyes up and down the elder Blake.

“Hey! I'm a man,” Bellamy protested from the other side of the table. Was he flexing on purpose? In true Bellamy fashion, he had taken off his shirt as his first article of clothing lost, whereas most of the others had taken off a shoe, hat or jacket. 

“Man Blake just doesn't have the same ring to it,” Raven quipped, taking her seat. 

“You could call me Big Blake,” Bellamy wiggled his eyebrows.

“That would be false advertising,” Gina came up behind him and kissed his cheek, with a hand trailing down to his pecs, “but you have so many other great qualities,” she added sweetly.

Raven snorted. 

Lexa took a moment to steal a look at Clarke, who was still excruciatingly clothed. 

“I never figured Griffin for this much of a card shark,” Anya whispered.

Lexa just sighed in response. Clarke was kicking everybody’s asses. Lexa herself wasn’t wearing pants any longer, she had figured that would be less conspicuous than her shirt. 

“Clarke gets really competitive at cards,” Raven supplied. There was a beat of silence before she bellowed, “alright party people, let's get this show on the road again!”

They had taken a break ten or so rounds in to replenish their beverages and to take a leaf out of the table to account for those who had already lost. Lexa surveyed her competition. Anya was practically naked beside her, she may talk a big game, but poker was not Anya’s thing. Lexa had been surprised her friend made it this far. Gina was still fondling Bellamy. Good, he was distracted. Gina hadn’t played in the game, even though everyone said she wasn't being “honorable” apparently Gina had been the first out at their last poker night, and did not want to relive that experience. Jasper and Monty having already been eliminated were giggling and smoking pot in a corner with a couple others that Lexa didn’t recognize. Octavia looked so focused it was a little scary. Lincoln, to Octavia’s right seemed to respect her death stare, and had barely touched her all night. Though Lexa did catch him staring at Octavia’s cleavage more than once.

Raven was dealing, her long fingers shuffled the cards effortlessly. 

“Come on Reyes, give me some good cards for a change,” Bellamy pleaded. 

The dealer smirked and shrugged a shoulder in response.

“If I didn't know that Clarke doesn't have a cheating bone in her body,” Bellamy began.

“Don't finish that sentence,” Octavia warned.

“Why?” Her brother whined.

Clarke had been silently surveying her cards. She bit her lip as she thought.

“Trash talk is the best part,” Anya declared.

Bellamy poked Clarke’s side.

“Hey!” She protested, with a playful slap back.

Octavia rolled her eyes, while Bellamy smirked. Was that his idea of flirting? With his girlfriend (girl he was sleeping with?) just across the room? Someone had to tell that guy that picking on someone because you liked them was not a thing that should continue past elementary school. “Not what I meant when I said ‘poker’,” Octavia sighed.

“Alright kids, what’ll it be?” Asked the dealer, her lip had barely quirked at Octavia’s joke, whereas the peanut gallery thought it was hilarious, “Shhhh,” Raven commanded. 

Octavia was first this round, and her face scrunched as she thought, “Okay,” Octavia breathed. She set two cards on the table and received two in return.

Lincoln surveyed the room, “two,” he said, with his hand up in a peace sign, before nudging his cards toward Raven, “Well fuck,” he sighed.

Anya giggled, her only goal for this evening was to best Lincoln. 

“I'm good,” Clarke said next. She didn't need any cards, really?

Bellamy sighed, and dropped all but one of his cards back onto the table and pushed them toward Raven. His reaction was almost non-existent. Boy Blake had a good poker face.

The rules they were playing by dictated that the three people with the worst hands would remove clothing. Enough to keep the game going, but enough to keep it interesting. 

When the play came around the table for the second time, Clarke set her cards down triumphantly, “flush,” she announced. Clarke chanced a look at Lexa, who returned her gaze impassively. 

Bellamy’s hand was okay, but not great. Octavia sighed as she reached around her back. She unhooked her bra from under her t-shirt. 

“Screw this torture device,” Octavia exhaled. Bellamy could only watch in horror as his sister pulled her lacy teal bra from one of her sleeves and sling shot it across the room to where the stoners were giggling over some internet video, “Yes!” Octavia shouted triumphantly as the offensive piece of clothing landed on Jasper’s head and hung off his goggles. Jasper looked at the bra quizzically as if he hadn't seen one before. Maybe he hadn’t? He was after all an only child, so no sister to embarrass him with such things. He'd have had to have seen them at stores bough, right? Perhaps it was the warmth from Octavia’s body lingering on the brassiere or her scent that had Jasper frozen in place, looking like an idiot grinning at the underwear. Jasper’s unrequited crush on Octavia was an open secret. Octavia just shrugged at the group.

Raven broke the silence, “She’s right you know, she told the group, “most bras are terrible. Especially ones like Octavia wears to showcase her amazing cleavage.”

Clarke snorted, and Bellamy continued to scowl. Monty snickered

“Leave it to Raven to always say the right thing,” Anya quipped beside Lexa. 

“Can we just get back to the game?” Lincoln plead, anxious to get the focus off of his girlfriend and her lack of a certain undergarment.

The others who lost did not put on quite the show that Octavia had in removing her clothing. 

In the end, it came down to Lexa and Clarke. Lexa had to win this hand or she was out. Clarke on the other hand had a few pieces of clothing left. It didn't help that Clarke had taken off her shirt at the end of the last round. Anya was looking over Lexa’s shoulder, “oh you should,” Anya began. 

“Shut up,” Lexa muttered through clenched teeth. She hated to lose.

But lose Lexa did, everyone who was still sober enough to be following the game cheered for Clarke’s win. Clarke rounded the table, trepidation mixed with a small, but smug smile. Clarke knew Lexa wasn't always the best loser, “Valiant effort,” she said tentatively.

Lexa wanted to look stern, but with Clarke’s blue eyes boring into her like that, remorseful, but also victorious, it wasn't long before Lexa returned the hesitant smile. Lexa held out her hand, no hard feelings. Clarke chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before bringing Lexa into a hug. Anya and Raven were looking their way, but the rest had dispersed, either to go home or to get another drink. Skin touched skin and Lexa felt her breath hitch. She hoped Clarke hadn't felt that as well, maybe a part of her did wish that Clarke felt it.

“Can I get you a drink as a peace offering?” Clarke asked, she sounded slightly uncertain.

Lexa acquiesced, “Alright.”

Clarke’s smile broaden, “Good,” she paused, “I keep the good stuff in my room,” the quirked an eyebrow. Lexa let herself be dragged into a dark hallway and into Clarke’s room, 

“So,” Lexa drawled, rounding the room, hands behind her back.

Clarke smiled, “hey,” she said coyly. With that, Clarke came crashing toward Lexa in the best possible way. They staggered toward a wall, their lips not wanting to leave the other’s. Lexa heard an involuntary, “oof,” leave her mouth, muffled by Clarke’s tongue. She could feel Clarke’s smile against her own. The kiss broke and they took a moment to stare in each other’s eyes. Clarke went to work on Lexa’s pulse point. The brunette hummed at the pleasure. The people on the other side of the door may think that Clarke won the poker game, but Lexa felt pretty damn lucky at that moment.


End file.
